A Crappy Oneshot InuXKag With A Shocking Ending
by TraitorTatara
Summary: Like the title says.The ending is very shocking!I'm not responsible if you have a heart attack.


A crappy one-shot InuXKag with no plot whatsoever, but with a shocking ending.

Summary: Like the title says, the ending is a surprise, read to find out. I am not responsible if you have a heart attack...well, it's not THAT shocking; but still, don't say I didn't warn you.

I did this 'cause I was bored, so sue me.

And I don't hate Rin.

Please review, even if it's only a face. Flames will be used to torture squirrels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their lips met in soft kiss. Tongues entwined, bodies pressing against each other, and hearts beating twice as fast. 

They were far away from the others, leaning against a tree. Her back rubbed across the rough bark, but she was didn't care.

She would lie on a bed of nails if only she could feel those soft lips against hers.

He felt the same; he would do anything to stroke her long, dark hair, and to whisper words of love and promise into her lovely ear.

They hadn't mated yet, they probably wouldn't for a long time. 

Especially after what Naraku had done to her... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
a couple weeks earlier  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The battle raged long and hard. Sesshomaru and Rin were dead, lost to its fury.

Haraikotsu had bounced off of Kanna's mirror, flying back towards its owner, but Sango ducked, and it went flying into the trees, hitting something and destroying it.

They heard a girl scream, just once.

And then Rin's corpse fell from a nearby tree, her body broken beyond repair.

Sesshomaru had transformed when Rin was struck down, rage and grief fueling him, driving him to the edge of insanity.

He'd slashed Naraku's stomach open with his claws.  
Everything was still then. Was the battle over? Was Naraku dead?

It looked like it, his minions were about to surrender, giving up both the fight and their lives, until…

Naraku suddenly released a blast of energy and venom, striking Sesshomaru and sending him crashing into a nearby tree, splintering it with a resounding _CRACK._

Sesshomaru lay in his human form now, what was left of it anyway.

The blow had stripped away both clothes and armour to reveal pale blood-stained flesh. 

Huge chunks were missing from his abdomen, and the rest had turned  
almost completely pink, with blood from still-healing wounds.

Healing despite the venom, but his powers would do him no good, his skull had caved in.

He had died protecting a human girl that shouldn't have even been alive, living on borrowed time for 5 years. 

She wasn't even supposed to be watching, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her, and both she and her lord had paid the ultimate price for it.

Koga charged, and then suddenly fell lifelessly to the ground, another victim of Kanna's mirror. She turned it towards them, and they could see his shocked face inside.

Then his beloved had launched an attack and slaughtered Kanna.

Everyone gasped in shock, and Naraku's eyes seeped red with fury. She sent another attack towards him. But he blocked it and grabbed her then fled, slinging her over his shoulder.

Hakudoshi just stared at Kanna's corpse, silent tears running down his face.

He lifted a piece of glass from her shattered mirror, and before anyone could stop him, he slashed his throat. His eyes widened, as though he just realized what he had done.

Then he slashed himself again and again. Wrists, throat, stomach, chest, until he couldn't move anymore. He lay there convulsing, until death carried him away. 

Their bodies lay side by side, like lovers, and that was how they buried them later. Many years later they would return and find two trees growing together.

But for now, they had to save her. The others hadn't wanted to, especially that damned priestess. They said that Naraku had probably already killed her, and that her body was most likely blasted into oblivion.

But he knew she was still alive. So he ignored them and raced off, following Naraku's stench, laced with rage and menace.

He arrived at Naraku's fortress; Naraku hadn't left any golems to stand guard. His nose led him to a room deep within the castle.

He opened the sliding door just in time to see Naraku stand back from her, and kick her violently in the ribs.

She was in bad shape, bruises covered her face and arms, her yukata was torn and pulled up over her hips, and a trickle of blood ran down her slim leg.

Naraku turned to face him, a smirk plastered across his evil face.

"Your move" he said, as if they were playing a simple game of chess.

Then he sent a poisoned tentacle towards him, and the battle began while she lay still as death.

In the end his move was to grab her and run. Naraku didn't follow them, but jeers and catcalls rang in his ears.

He tried to flatten them to his head to block out the noise, but found he couldn't.

Both Kaede and the village had been destroyed, and the others had moved on. Probably because of that damned miko.

He took her to the deserted spot near the well. Looking around, he spotted a familiar yellow backpack, and dug Kagome's medical supplies out of it.

He didn't know how to use them, but in the end she stopped bleeding and fell into a silent slumber.

When she awoke she raised her head slightly, and called his name

" Inu...yasha?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Come...closer"

He did as she asked, and was suprised pleasently when she wrapped an arm around his head and pressed her mouth to his.

A feeling of warm contentment settled in his belly, and he almost purred for her to continue. 

They knew then that they couldn't deny their love, no matter how they tried. Damn the others, damn the miko, damn Naraku.  
It was then that they marked each other, laying claim on each other's soul. 

He had to help her with his, as her teeth were not as strong as even  
a Hanyou's.

In the end he simply drove two of his claws into the side of his neck, and let her lick the blood away.

He was surprised that she did, but it was more personal and special that way. 

They didn't mate, but they didn't have to, they could bear each other's mark while they were still virgins...Well, he was a virgin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End flashback  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

He nuzzled her neck, his hand boldly moving down her spine.

She  
gasped and pushed him away. He looked at her in confusion.

"I'm  
sorry, i-i-it's...N-Naraku..."

She didn't have to finish, he understood.

She thought he wanted more, to truly become her mate.  
  
He did _eventually, _but not right now, when her wounds had only partially healed.

Tears made glistening trails down her face, she turned away, and then, in-between sobs said,

"He... he still has power over me...I feel like he's watching me, even now, I... I... I just..."

Then she turned and fled.

He watched her as she ran into the night's dark blanket, but he couldn't follow her, he didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

Naraku would pay for this.

He didn't care if he died with the bastard, but he was going down.

He would fight any of Naraku's other incarnations,

He would destroy every last golem,

He would go to the ends of the earth and back.

He would do all these things for his beloved...

His only...

His Kagura... 


End file.
